Belphegor's eyes
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Bel s'est moqué de Squalo une fois de trop. Cette fois, celui-ci a décidé de se venger. Ruminant dans les couloirs du manoir, il entendit par hasard une discussion entre Mammon et l'adolescent...-shounen ai et violence-
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Belphegor's eyes**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pas de lemon, mais de la violence)**

**Genres : shounen-ai, humour, un peu violent, de l'action, du suspense (booon, c'est quand qu'ils s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment et veulent se marier ? Réponse : Jamais) et un petit peu de fangirlisme (favoritisme envers mon chouchou, j'avoue)**

**Note de l'auteur : Hello. Vous me connaissez peut-être un peu sur le fandom, j'écris des fanfics sur les varia, principalement humoristique. Mais celle-ci est un peu plus sérieuse, et beaucoup plus longue. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle fera. Il faut que je découpe.**

**Mon duo fétiche est le Squalo-Bel. C'est d'eux qu'il est question dans cette histoire. Je le dis pour celles qui pensaient à du Xanxus-Squalo...eh bien, désolée, mais Xanxus est très peu présent ici.**

**Je précise : si le titre est en anglais, c'est parce que je ne trouvais pas de titre en français. Franchement "Les yeux de Belphégor", ça fait moche, non ? XD**

**Vous pensez que vous allez en connaître la couleur ? A votre avis, ils sont comment ? EST-CE QU'IL EN A AU MOINS ?**

**...  
**

**EnJoY  
**

* * *

Les six membres (humains) de la Varia mangeaient des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Levi se goinfrait tandis que Lussuria grignotait d'un air raffiné.

- Personne n'en reveut ?, demanda Mammon en désignant la marmite de pâtes.

Et avant que quiconque ait eut le temps de répondre, il vida la plâtrée dans un immense tupperware.

- Faut pas gâcher, asséna-t-il à Squalo qui le regardait, stupéfait.

- Hey Princesse, tu as de la sauce sur le menton, déclara Belphégor en essuyant la trace orange sur le visage de l'épéiste, puis glissant le doigt dans sa propre bouche pour le sucer de façon suggestive.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ce surnom ?, grogna Superbi en le toisant de haut, menaçant.

- Que tu l'adorais ? Ushishishi..., répliqua le Prince avec un sourire colgate.

- VOIIIIIIIIII, je vais te réduire en chair à pâté !!!, gueula le squale en dégainant son épée.

- On est à table, le réprimanda Xanxus d'un ton calme. Assied-toi, déchet.

Bizarrement, cette tranquillité apparente eut plus d'effet que ses coups de gueule habituels : Elle doucha littéralement les envies de meurtre de Squalo et Bel s'arrêta net de ricaner.

- Je t'aurais plus tard, chuchota entre ses dents le bisho aux longs cheveux argentés à l'attention de Bel.

Ce dernier eût un sourire éclatant - sa spécialité, visiblement.

- J'attend que ça...Princesse.

Squalo étouffa un VOIIIIII de rage et engouffra une portion de spaghettis pour s'occuper la mâchoire, en imaginant que c'était la main de l'insolent blondinet qu'il mâchonnait férocement.

…

Durant la journée, Squalo passa par hasard devant la porte de la chambre de Belphégor. Il n'avais pas oublié sa vengeance, mais il avait décidé d'en trouver une plus subtile que de se battre dans le manoir. Xanxus était effrayant quand il était calme.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément à un plan pour humilier son ennemi, il entendit la voix flûtée de Mammon.

- Bel, je ne suis pas une poupée, je peux m'habiller seul.

Squalo, intrigué, jeta un oeil par l'entrebaillement de la porte de la chambre, aussi discrètement que possible.

Il vit l'adolescent, assis sur son lit, l'arcobaleno sur les genoux, face à un grand miroir à pied, qui tentait de faire enfiler sa veste au petit, qui rechignait.

- Aller...ça te fait économiser de l'énergie, et ça m'amuse, susurra le lanceur de couteaux, en passant le petit bras dans la manche.

Mammon regardait fixement leur reflet dans la glace.

- C'est vrai..........Bel ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu caches toujours tes yeux ?, interrogea le bébé.

Le Prince se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois embarrassé par quelque chose, susurra Mammon en dissimulant soigneusement son incrédulité.

- Tu sais, dans le pays dans lequel je suis né et ai grandi..., commença Belphégor, on dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. C'est une croyance très implantée dans la culture...

Il fit une courte pause pendant laquelle il observa l'arcobaleno, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait de cette confidence. Mais ce dernier ne pipant mot, il continua :

- Donc je me suis dis "Pourquoi laisser à tous le loisir d'inspecter mon âme ? Je vais la cacher, l'enfouir dans les tréfonds de mon être pour ne plus jamais la voir. Et ainsi elle finira peut-être par disparaître... »

Il se tût et attendit.

Le bébé ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Tu es un ROMANTIQUE, Bel.

Squalo eut un sourire ricanant; il entendit le bruit étouffé d'un oreiller qu'on abat, un Hmf de dédain et le rire caquetant de Mammon qui trottina jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Il passa devant l'épéiste sans même lui jeter un regard, pas surpris pour un sous de le trouver là, à les espionner.

- Hin hin hin. Prince the ripper a finalement une faiblesse...intéressant ! Voi !, marmonna Squalo en s'éloignant, se frottant les mains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vais bientôt partir en vacances. Donc je publie ce second chapitre avant...pour vous donnez envie de lire la suite ^^**

* * *

Bel est une personne qui réfléchit à toute vitesse; ses gestes sont calculés, finement minutés, jamais inutiles.

Ses sourires sont uniques en leur genre; un mélange de joie sauvage et de cruauté enfantine.

En le regardant, Squalo se rappelle de l'enfant de 13 ans qu'ils avaient accueillit en leur sein, il y a de cela à peine trois ans.

Un gosse de petite taille, aux cheveux fins très clairs, une couronne plantée sur la tête comme une provocation à la face du monde qui le rejette pour ce qu'il est : un monstre, qui a tué son propre frère. Et y a pris plaisir.

Pas encore un adolescent. Juste un mouflet arrogant avec une expression sérieuse comme la mort, qui cherche à entrer dans l'élite des assassin de la plus puissante des familles de la mafia. Rien qu'un môme.

Personne n'y avait cru, au début. Pas même Squalo. Il était persuadé que le gosse ne tiendrait pas trois jours.

Seul Mammon semblait émettre quelques doutes vis à vis de ce pronostic :

"Il y a une ombre étrange et suintante comme du sang qui le poursuit. Je pense qu'il ne nuira pas à l'image de marque de la Varia. Au contraire. Je pense...qu'il est suffisamment effrayant"

Et puis Lussuria le trouvait mignon alors...

Alors Belphégor avait été pris, à l'essai (mais il avait rapidement fait ses preuves).

Et c'est à l'annonce de son "embauche" qu'est apparu pour la première fois son sourire : espoir et désespoir s'y mêlaient. Espérance en une vie meilleure, une vie de meurtres et de prestige. Dépression pour ses proies. De pauvres monceaux de chair sanguinolents, les premières du moins, avant que Xanxus ne lui apprenne la discrétion, à savoir ne plus fouiller les entrailles de ses

victimes avec les doigts; il faut dire que l'enfant qu'était Bel apprenait remarquablement vite (c'est toujours le cas, bien que ce ne soit aujourd'hui plus un enfant). Cela dit, les coups de pieds furieux de Xanxus font de ce dernier un excellent pédagogue.

Bref. S'il voulait le coincer et l'humilier, il allait falloir adopter un nouveau mode de pensée, propre au génie psychopathe.

"Pour tromper cette créature, il me faudra une bonne dose de ruse" conclu Superbi en lui-même, les yeux dans le vide, accoudé à la barrière qui délimitait le terrain où Bel s'entraînait.

Belphégor s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à amorcer un coup de pied retourné à un mannequin de paille, suivi d'une salve de couteaux qu'il venait de sortir en éventail du revers de sa veste. Il rangea ses lames ciselées et s'approcha :

- Squalo ?

L'épéiste réfléchissait toujours, l'air contrarié.

Le Prince passa la main devant son nez.

- Hého...Princesse ?

L'appellation le fit enfin réagir et se redresser.

- VOIIIIIIIIII ! Comment ose-tu me...

Il s'étrangla, grommela une ou deux menaces de mort à l'attention du blondinet, et se détourna pour s'éloigner dans le couchant.

Belphégor haussa un sourcil surpris sous sa frange. Voilà une réaction des plus incompréhensibles. Où étais donc passé l'esprit combatif du squale ?

- Que se passe-t-il Bel ? J'ai cru entendre Squ-chan crier..., interrogea Lussuria qui revenait de son entraînement de boxe, son torse nu dégoulinant de sueur, une serviette blanche sur l'épaule.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'adolescent, troublé.

…

- Pff, pourquoi c'est moi qui suis obligé de jouer à ça ?, soupira Lussuria en bougeant son cavalier.

- Parce que Bel a préféré resté enfermé dans sa chambre, répliqua Mammon en déplaçant sa reine.

Levi regardait la partie d'un air perplexe. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux échecs. Il n'était pas pour les longues réflexions et stratégies compliquées; il préférait se laisser porter par le feu de l'action.

Ce qui en faisait un piètre joueur.

- Et Squalo ?, interrogea le punk à la mèche verte. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu…

Mammon ne quitta pas l'échiquier des yeux tout en répondant :

- Il est enfermé dans le bureau de Xanxus depuis plusieurs heures. Il remplit les papiers du boss pendant que celui-ci se prélasse dans le jardin et prépare son voyage au Tibet.

- Le boss va aller au Tibet ?!?, s'exclama brutalement Levi-a-than.

- Levi-chouuuu, tu n'es pas attentif ! Il nous l'a dit hier au petit déjeuner…

Levi renifla. Le matin, il n'était jamais très réceptif.

Mammon eut un petit rire.

- Il y va soit disant pour une mission. Mais je ne vois pas quelle mission nécessiterait qu'il y aille seul. Non.

Il renversa le cavalier de Lussuria avec sa reine.

- A mon avis, il cherche à couvrir autre chose. Un truc énorme.

- Tu es en train de dire que le boss nous ment ?, grommela Levi, furieux d'être toujours le dernier informé.

- Il nous ment. Et ça veut sûrement dire qu'il va faire quelque chose de pas très catholique là-bas. Échec.

Lussuria releva ses lunettes de soleil, étonné.

- Oh.

Il plaça son fou en travers du chemin de la reine de l'arcobaleno et se frotta les mains.

- Bah, le boss a toujours eu ses petits secrets. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est l'attitude de Belphy et Squ-chan. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous évitent.

- Ce n'est pas une impression, marmonna Mammon en hésitant, sa petite main potelée effleurant un pion, puis un autre, pour finalement faire avancer son propre cavalier.

- Ha ha, ricana Lussuria en renversant le cavalier avec son fou, je t'ai eu. Et pourquoi dis-tu que ce n'est pas qu'une impression ? Tu veux dire qu'ils cherchent vraiment à nous éviter ?

Mammon eut un petit sourire.

- Ils cherchent à s'éviter, c'est évident. Squalo est vexé et voudrait se venger. Quant à Bel, je ne sais pas; enfin, j'ai évidemment ma petite idée…Échec.

Lussuria sursauta et releva à nouveau ses lunettes de soleil pour contempler les pièces du jeu.

- Hey ! C'était un piège ! Tu m'as attiré là-bas avec ton cavalier pour avoir la voie libre !

Le bébé rit, et c'était presque un gazouillis. On aurait - presque - dit un petit garçon, adorable et innocent. Ce qui bien sûr n'était pas le cas.

- Groumf, fit l'autre en changeant son roi de case.

L'enfant n'hésita plus et plaça sa tour à l'extrémité de l'échiquier.

- Échec et mat.

Lussuria se redressa.

- Quoi ?

Mammon soupira.

- C'est bien plus drôle avec Bel. Il joue beaucoup mieux que toi. C'était trop facile.

Il tendit la main.

- Le perdant doit payer le vainqueur.

Lussuria sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche en ronchonnant.

- Mais…à propos de Squalo et Bel…il faut à tous prix les réconcilier. On ne peut pas laisser les choses en l'état !

Mammon compta son argent; puis il répondit :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais quelque chose. Et puis ce ne serait pas rentable.

Lussuria leva les bras au ciel.

- Mais enfin, s'ils sont en froid, notre travail d'équipe s'en verra compromis et nos contrats en souffriront !

Mammon releva la tête, soudainement inquiet.

- Hm, tu as raison.

Il se leva et sauta sur le bras de Gola Mosca, son moyen de transport officiel.

- Je te laisse t'en charger, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le punk méché fit la moue, puis se tourna vers Levi avec un soupir.

- Tu vas m'aider.

- Hein, quoi ?!, balbutia Levi, soudain nerveux.

Mais Lussuria ne le laissa pas en dire plus et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu vas m'aider à ressouder les liens brisés entre deux êtres, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Le brun aurait bien eu une réponse à formuler, du genre « casse-toi abruti ou je te fais cramer et je te mange à la sauce barbecue », hélas le binoclard ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'entraîna avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai eu beau chercher, à la Japan Expo, je n'ai trouvé AUCUN goodies de la Varia. Est-ce normal ? Peut-être l'année prochaine, quand Reborn se sera fait une place dans le panthéon des mangas français ? Car pour l'instant, c'est le vide intersidéral sur le fandom…j'ai eu que trois reviews (merci aux deux revieweuses, soit dit en passant XD)**

**Je suis devenue vraiment trop exigeante et orgueilleuse. Pardon (c'est Bel qui m'influence) **

**

* * *

  
**

Lussuria s'arrêta devant la porte de Bel. De la musique résonnait dans la chambre, ainsi il se passa de frapper et entra.

L'adolescent était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, le front dégagé, pour une fois, mais les yeux clos. Il ne paraissait pas avoir entendu l'intrusion de son collègue.

Lussuria tendit l'oreille avec d'attention, sans reconnaître la mélodie. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas du genre à écouter de la musique classique. Il était plus branché techno, synthétiseur et vibrations électroniques. Le classique le laissait de marbre.

Il se pencha sur Bel, curieux de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir pour la première fois devant lui.

- Approche encore, et tu es un homme mort, déclara placidement le jeune homme sans changer d'expression, mais en plaçant prestement un couteau sous la gorge du punk.

Ce dernier déglutit, et sourit nerveusement.

- Allons Belphy…

La lame appuya un peu plus sur sa trachée, en dessous de sa pomme d'Adam.

- Bel…s'il te plaît, murmura Lussuria, la voix rauque et les yeux légèrement écarquillés derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Un large sourire de dément naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui finit par se redresser, remettant sa frange en place avant d'escamoter la lame, pour la ranger dans sa manche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-il en saisissant la télécommande de sa chaîne hifi pour baisser le son.

Lussuria porta la main à sa gorge.

- Tu as bien changé, en trois ans. A une époque, tu n'aurais jamais osé me faire une chose pareille.

Belphégor laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

- Ushishishi…tu crois ?

Bien sûr, le binoclard était persuadé que si. Au contraire, Bel avait fait preuve d'une extrême maturité en évitant de lui trancher la gorge. Il y a à peine deux ans, il l'aurait facilement tué. A cette période, le garçon n'était qu'un enfant capricieux et méchant. Aujourd'hui, il était toujours capricieux et assez méchant, mais ce n'était plus un enfant, et il savait quand s'arrêter. Même si cela lui coûtait. Visiblement.

- Évidemment. Je suis ton aîné, ton sempai, ton fratello !

A ce dernier terme, Bel frémit, mais ne fit pas de remarque; il se détourna, s'asseyant à l'autre bord du lit. Lussuria s'aperçut de son malaise.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose…

- Tu ne trouves pas que Wagner avait du génie ?, le coupa Belphégor en retirant le cd de la plateforme pour le glisser dans son étui.

- Qui ça ?

Bel soupira.

- Richard Wagner. La chevauchée des walkyries. Le crépuscule des dieux. Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

Le méché vert haussa les épaules.

- Oh moi, les valses viennoises, c'est pas mon truc…

Bel remit le cd à sa place, parmi sa collection remplissant plusieurs étagères de sa bibliothèque.

- Ce n'est pas une valse. C'est un opéra. Et Wagner était allemand, pas autrichien.

Lussuria l'observa; il lui tournait le dos, debout, droit et immobile.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?, demanda le punk avec un demi sourire.

Il ne savait pas que Bel aimait la musique. C'était nouveau. C'était intéressant. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à le réconcilier avec Squalo. Un plan commençait de germer dans son esprit tortueux de tortue gay.

- La différence ? Tch…

L'adolescent se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.

- Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas comprendre les subtilités instrumentales qui font de la chevauchée des walkyries une œuvre somptueuse et barbare. Tu n'as pas cet instinct qui t'immerge dans la violence de chaque note, leur dureté et leur pureté évanescente. Le sang qui bat à tes tempes au même rythme que l'orchestre joue. Les hurlements sauvages et muets qui te déchirent la gorge lorsque la musique atteint son paroxysme et que tu as l'impression que tes tympans vont crever. Il n'y a rien de plus doux…il n'y a rien de plus sanglant…hormis le meurtre.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du blondinet. Il tourna la tête pour voir Lussuria, assis sur le lit et le contemplant, bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Lussu ?, demanda à nouveau Bel, sérieux cette fois.

- Je…je voulais savoir pourquoi tu restais claquemuré dans ta chambre au lieu de venir t'amuser. T'as tes hormones qui te tracassent, c'est ça ?, le taquina le binoclard. Mais tu sais, Maman est là pour régler tes petits soucis…oups.

Il venait de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux qu'une volée de couteaux.

- Ah ah, j'ai visé juste ? Allez Belichou, dis à Maman ce qui ne va paaaaas !

- Rien du tout, bougonna l'adolescent en rougissant.

Et pourtant, il était forcé de l'admettre, il y avait bien quelque chose qui le tracassait, et ça avait peut-être même un rapport avec ces foutues hormones. Ça datait de la fin de l'après midi…

…

Après son entraînement, Belphégor était allé à la cuisine se servir un grand verre de sang frais…pardon, de jus de raisin, agrémenté de glaçons en forme de cœur (encore une invention loufoque de Lussuria).

Il avait croisé Mammon, et s'était enquis de la position actuelle de son épéiste préféré - il était d'humeur joueuse, et surtout il se demandait pourquoi le squale n'avait pas réagit comme d'habitude quand il l'avait appelé Princesse. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Il est dans le bureau avec Xanxus. Je te conseille de ne pas les déranger, marmotta le bébé en grimpant sur l'épaule de Gola Mosca pour atteindre un placard où sont rangés toutes les confiseries.

Mais Bel n'avait que faire des conseils des autres. Après tout, il était un prince. Il se rendit au bureau du boss.

Il croisa celui-ci dans le couloir. Il avait le nez plongé dans une brochure touristique pour le Tibet et ne détourna pas le regard quand il le frôla.

Belphégor s'arrêta, se demandant pourquoi le chef de la Varia comptait aller là-bas seul. Il sourit lorsque la pensée d'un Xanxus s'enfermant dans un monastère bouddhiste pour s'entraîner à la méditation zen lui vînt à l'esprit.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et entra sans frapper.

- Hey, tu es là, dit-il en souriant de plus bel en voyant Squalo, assis au bureau, en train de trier des papiers dans un classeur.

L'épéiste releva la tête et plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bel vînt s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Hmmm, tu prépares le voyage du boss ? Il a vraiment confiance en toi on dirait…

- Dégage, grogna le bisho à la longue chevelure de rêve en le repoussant.

L'adolescent alla s'asseoir sur l'autre accoudoir.

- Ça doit pas être facile d'être le larbin du boss. Vraiment. Et bientôt, il te fera faire la bonniche dans le manoir aussi.

Squalo s'était figé. Ravi, Bel passa les doigts dans ses cheveux argentés, si soyeux. Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille :

- Peut-être que si tu bosses assez dur, il te fera entrer dans son lit, et tu deviendras enfin la petite princesse que tu as toujours rêvé de devenir…

Superbi se leva alors prestement, comme si un serpent l'avait mordu. C'était bien un persiflage venimeux que Belphégor lui débitait à l'oreille; ce dernier pouvait presque mettre un nom sur le pourquoi de cette raillerie mauvaise, et sincèrement, ça commençait à le rendre perplexe.

Jalousie.

- Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il te baisera une ou deux fois avant de te jeter comme un vieux kleenex, continua le jeune homme sur un ton traînant qui cachait à la perfection son agacement.

En vérité il pensait « Pourquoi tu travailles si dur, S'perbi ? Pourquoi tu es si absorbé dès qu'il s'agit de faire ce que le boss a dit ? Pourquoi tu le laisses te traiter comme une bonne à tout faire ? ». Bien évidemment, ce sont des choses qu'il ne dira jamais ouvertement. Et d'ailleurs à quoi bon ? Il aurait dû s'en moquer.

Il aurait dû.

Un rictus déforma les trait de Squalo.

- Voi ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là, moi !

Bel grimaça.

- Oh, excuse moi…mais avec ces longs cheveux de fille, on aurait cru…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, le squale s'était jeté sur lui et le plaquait au sol, son épée dégainée et prête à le découper.

- VOI ! Qui est-ce que tu traites de fille, gamin ?

Le légendaire sourire du blond lui répondit.

- J'aime quand tu te mets en colère, Princesse.

Le squale renifla et se releva.

- Dis ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, voi !

Belphégor se redressa et remit son diadème en place, car il avait glissé de travers dans sa chute.

- Même si je dis que tu as un cul à damner un saint ?

Squalo frissonna et se rassit dans son siège.

- Rien à battre.

Bel vînt se pencher à son oreille comme un mauvais génie.

- Tu sais qu'avec une silhouette comme la tienne, tu ferais changer de bord n'importe quel imbécile doté de deux yeux et d'un appareil génital en état de marche ?

Superbi ricana :

- Oh, alors tu es un imbécile, c'est bien ça ?

Le garçon fit la moue.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Pourtant tu t'intéresses à moi, non ?, rétorqua l'épéiste en se remettant dans ses papiers.

C'est alors que Bel sentit un changement. Ses joues se mirent à brûler. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation.

- Pas du tout. Je disais ça juste pour t'embêter.

- Tant mieux, marmonna Squalo d'une voix distante (il commençait à se replonger dans les dossiers), car de toute façon, tu n'es qu'un gosse. Tu ne représentes aucun intérêt pour moi.

Là.

Belphégor s'était souvent demandé à quel point ses lames pouvaient être torturantes. Infliger le supplice avant de tuer était l'un des plaisirs sadiques qui le réjouissait le plus au monde, et le garçon avait longuement médité la question sans jamais réussir à concevoir la souffrance qu'il infligeait, en toute innocence. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle la douleur qu'il ressentit se teinta d'une franche surprise.

Comme une pointe s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration.

Comme s'il s'était frappé lui-même.

La chose aurait pu être jouissive en d'autres circonstances, mais ce coup le laissa pantelant.

Il était parti, décomposé, mais sans rien laisser paraître.

…

Alors oui, il pensait que ça venait des hormones. De la puberté. De tout, sauf d'une volonté de sa part. Parce que se mettre à ressentir des émotions aussi inutiles, que…S'AMOURACHER d'un de ses collègues de travail, c'était pire que tout.

A vrai dire, il trouvait ce type de comportement crétin. Il en était conscient.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être jaloux. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de débiter des âneries, monceau d'insanités plus grotesques les unes que les autres, vulgaires et maladroites, qui avaient fini par le conduire à se piéger lui-même, passant pour le dernier des benêts.

Ça ne pouvait être que les hormones.

Bel grimaça.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, « Maman ».

Lussuria sembla dubitatif à ce sujet. Le prince dû en rajouter une couche à grand coup de coussin dans la tronche pour le décourager de poser plus de questions.

- Dehors !

- Ça va, je m'en vais !!, s'exclama le punk à lunettes en se protégeant avec ses bras.

Il s'enfuit en laissant la porte entrouverte. Bel s'effondra sur sa couette en satin rouge; il était épuisé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il se sentait mélancolique, même après avoir écouté son morceau favoris et frappé Lussuria. Peut-être qu'il devrait tuer quelqu'un pour se sentir mieux…

Toc toc toc.

- Je peux entrer ?, fit la voix gazouillante de Mammon. J'aimerais te toucher deux mots.

Bel roula sur le côté vers la porte, intrigué.

…

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Franchement, on n'avait pas idée de laisser autant de paperasse s'accumuler. Et évidemment, c'est à lui que revient systématiquement l'honneur de tout classer, remplir, renvoyer, déchirer. Et Xanxus pendant ce temps ? Il devait se prélasser dans une chaise longue dans le jardin en train de prendre le soleil, l'enfoiré.

Des fois, Squalo se demandait pourquoi il le suivait. Après, il se rappelait et fermait sa gueule…

Mais quand même. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait…

Réponse…

- Squalo, faut qu'on cause, déclara Levi-a-than en pénétrant avec fracas dans le bureau.

La porte rebondit contre le mur et revînt le frapper en pleine poire.

Le bishonen aux longs cheveux argentés se massa les tempes. La réponse à sa question : parce que Levi était trop bête pour s'en charger. Les autres étaient suffisamment intelligents pour refuser.

Levi repoussa doucement la porte, la main sur son front égratigné. Il vînt s'asseoir en face de l'épéiste.

- Faut qu'on cause, répéta-t-il.

Avec une certaine satisfaction teintée de lassitude, Superbi posa son stylo.

- Je t'écoute.

Le brun le fixa de ses yeux globuleux, cherchant ce qu'il allait dire.

Squalo s'impatienta.

- Alors ? Voiii, j'ai pas toute la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Bel ?, demanda tout à trac Levi.

Le lieutenant de la Varia haussa un sourcil.

- De quoi tu me parles là ? Ce que je pense de Bel ?

Il fit la moue. Ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le moment de lui parler de l'adolescent. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

- Eh bien, finit-il par lâcher, il est intelligent. Très compétent. Mais c'est un emmerdeur. Un gamin qui cherche tout le temps des poux aux autres.

Levi haussa les épaules.

- Il t'aime bien, non ?

Squalo s'agaça.

- Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

- Vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble, ces temps-ci…

- VOIIIIII !, s'écria le squale en se levant promptement. Où tu veux en venir ?!

Levi balbutia :

- Ben, ce serait bien si vous vous réconciliez..

Les yeux de Squalo faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

- Ce ne sont PAS tes AFFAIRES ! DEGAGE, VER DE TERRE !

Le brun rougit et grogna.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerv…

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer, l'épéiste l'avait saisi par le col et lui crachait à la figure :

- Je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, sinon je vais VRAIMENT finir par m'énerver. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable, Levi-a-than. Et Xanxus ne verrait certainement aucun inconvénient A CE QUE JE TE REDUISE EN CHARPIE !! VOIIIIIIII !!

Levi frissonna. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Squalo se mettait en colère. Il n'avait fait que suggérer de se raccommoder avec Belphégor. Sa réaction semblait quelque peu disproportionnée.

Il en aurait bien fait la remarque, sauf que…l'instant était plutôt mal choisi.

Squalo était furieux. Et il était effrayant. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés, flottant légèrement comme par électricité statique. Ses dents blanches, menaçantes, brillaient à quelques centimètres de son nez, capables de le lui arracher en une seconde.

- Heu, j'ai rien dit, grommela Levi-a-than.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voilà, je crois que la fic fera 6 chapitres. M'enfin, je ne suis pas encore sûre du découpage.**

**J'ai deux autres fanfics en cours sur Reborn!. Mais cette fois, je change de couple. J'espère pouvoir vous les présenter bientôt sur le site.**

**Vous savez, je me suis pas mal documentée, à partir de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça se verra et rendra l'histoire crédible...  
**

* * *

Squalo était à la douche. Nu sous le jet, il regardait l'eau savonneuse dévaler son torse lisse, glisser le long de son ventre, son bassin, puis courir sur ses cuisses et finalement s'échapper en tourbillonnant par le siphon.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas légers s'approcher de la cabine.

- VOIIIII, hurla-t-il en tirant vivement le rideau en plastique avec des petits canards jaunes, pour surprendre l'intrus. Belphégor je vais te...

Ce n'était pas Belphégor.

- Tu vas lui faire quoi, à Belphégor ?, interrogea Mammon, sarcastique.

L'épéiste rougit. Il était persuadé que c'était l'adolescent, venu lui faire une énième mauvaise blague dont il avait le secret.

A croire qu'il était obsédé par le jeune garçon - mais non ! Il cherche juste un moyen

de l'humilier, c'est tout !

- Rien, grogna-t-il en s'enroulant la taille dans une serviette. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mammon le détailla d'un oeil expert (d'expert comptable, précisons).

- Je suis venu te prévenir que nous avons une mission. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire "vous". C'est Bel et toi qui vous en chargerez. Soyez prêts à partir dans deux heures.

- Quoi ?! Depuis quand c'est toi qui accepte les cibles !, rugit le squale. Et arrête de

me regarder comme un morceau de viande, bordel !

L'arcobaleno haussa les épaules.

- Mais tu ES un morceau de viande. Et plutôt efficace, enfin, c'est-ce qu'il paraît. Alors tu vas aller à Venise et t'occuper de cette cible, sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ta place dans la Varia. Cela dit, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir dans un autre domaine qui rapporte aussi beaucoup d'argent...

Il jeta un regard long et éloquent à la minuscule serviette bleue qui dissimulait son

entrejambe.

- VOIIII !, gueula le bisho, vexé. DEGAGE !

Le bébé sortit en ricanant, fier de sa petite plaisanterie.

Squalo se mettait à ruminer. Il allait devoir passer plusieurs jours en tête à tête avec

l'autre idiot. Perspective peu réjouissante. Mais moins que celle de perdre son travail.

Il soupira de lassitude et se retourna vers le lavabo, s'y pencha. La serviette retomba,

et il se regarda dans le miroir.

C'est alors qu'il vit Bel. Derrière lui, sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

Ses fringues à la main.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, hurla Superbi en se retournant brusquement. Si tu fais ça, t'es un

homme mort !

- Ushishishi, on verra bien !, s'exclama le garnement en s'enfuyant, un rose léger aux

joues.

- Reviens ici, VOIIIII !!

…

Dans le salon, Levi, Lussuria et Mammon (assis sur Gola Mosca) prenaient le thé.

- Hum, on dirait que tout est revenu à la normale, fit remarquer le punk par dessus les

imprécations injurieuses du squale dans le couloir, entre deux Ushishishi.

- Certes, mais mon plan est bien plus élaboré que ça. Et de plus, il nous rapportera de

l'argent, que demander de plus ?, déclara l'illusionniste.

- Super, marmonna Levi avec un pessimisme qui frôlait la mauvaise foi.

En fait, il était toujours fâché contre Squalo pour l'avoir étranglé.

…

Les jours qui suivirent, l'ambiance fût un peu plus détendue. Les éclats de rire de

Belphégor résonnaient dans le manoir, suivit des jurons plus ou moins fleuris du

Varia victime d'une de ses farces de mauvais goût.

Étrangement, seul Squalo fût épargné.

Un soir, juste avant dîner, Lussuria, qui venait de s'asseoir sur un coussin péteur, en demanda la raison à Bel.

- C'est parce que je me réserve pour la mission, ushishishi, avait répondu le prince en

déchirant un morceau de viande saignantes avec ses dents.

Quant à Superbi, il voyait un plan faire peu à peu jour dans son esprit.

A propos des yeux de Belphégor.

...

Et enfin, la date arriva.

Bel et Squalo débarquèrent dans la suite de leur hôtel aux alentours de minuit, chargés

de leur valise respective.

- Voiii, je rêve, il n'y a...qu'un lit ! Foutu Mammon, à toujours vouloir faire des économies !, gronda le squale.

L'adolescent se tût, les joues rouges, et ouvrit son bagage, dévoilant une série de couteaux effilés de différentes tailles, ainsi qu'un rouleau de fils de nylon

des fringues de rechange pliés n'importe comment, une paire de jumelles infra-rouge,

des micro-caméras et d'autres accessoires pour jouer au parfait petit tueur à gages.

- Yû Kanda, un manieur de katana de mérite. Il a déjà vaincu bon nombre de

combattants. On dit qu'il a failli se battre contre l'empereur de l'épée, et il aurait

gagné, mais il a choisi de se retirer du monde de la mafia. Il est jugé trop dangereux

pour être laissé en vie. C'est pourquoi il est constamment accompagné par trois gardes

du corps triés sur le volet. Ils s'appellent Hotta (le chauve), Aijima (le moustachu) et

Tachibana (le blond). Il...oh !

- Quoi ?, fit Squalo en regardant par dessus son épaule, respirant dans son cou.

"Qui l'eût cru ?, ricana intérieurement le squale. Prince the ripper sent la fraise et la cannelle."

Bel frissonna et un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

- C'est le prince déchu d'une petite province au Nord de l'...

- Un prince déchu ?, le coupa le bisho aux cheveux argentés.

- Oui, chuchota le blond d'un air grave. Que la famille royale a renié.

Superbi ricana, puis il prit connaissance des caractéristiques de leur proie. Il sentait déjà l'excitation l'envahir à la perspective du combat qui s'annonce. Une fois dans son lit - un futon improvisé à même le sol -, il ne réussit pas à dormir.

Bel non plus. Mais pour une toute autre raison.

Car lui aussi était un prince déchu.

…

- Voiiiii, ça me soule !, gueula Squalo en se débattant avec un nœud de cravate.

- Laisse-moi faire, intervînt Bel en écartant la main du squale.

Jouant de ses doigts fins avec dextérité, il réussit à nouer la lavallière, comme il venait de le faire avec la sienne.

- Voilà !, dit-il en souriant, reculant d'un pas.

Squalo rosit et détourna la tête, gêné.

- Je ressemble à un clown ! Voi !

Le prince lui sourit, presque réconfortant.

- Mais non, tu es très élégant.

Et en effet, dans son ensemble gris perle à motifs formés d'arabesques, en soie qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux retenu en catogan, retombant gracieusement dans son dos, il était splendide.

Bel n'avait pas moins d'allure en redingote en velours bleu nuit au col rehaussé de fils d'or, sa chemise à rayures impeccable - ce n'est visiblement pas un vêtement issu de sa valise - et un legging en velours de la même teinte, très près du corps, soulignant ses jambes sveltes et galbées.

Pour dissimuler son embarras, le lieutenant de la Varia grogna un truc inaudible et enfonça son chapeau haut de forme sur sa tête.

- Allons-y.

Mais une fois dehors, en voyant le moyen de transport qui les attendait, il se rétracta.

- J'y vais pas.

Il se détourna, mais Bel l'attrapa par le bras et susurra à son oreille :

- Mammon a déjà réglé les frais de transport. Tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu refuses de monter…

Squalo gémit, poussé par le désespoir :

- Mais pourquoi on n'a pas prit le Vaporetto, comme tout le monde ?! En plus ça coûte sûrement moins cher !

Bel haussa une épaule et le tira.

- On n'a pas le temps de prendre le bus. On doit être au théâtre avant 21h.

Et finalement, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la gondole.

Squalo s'assied sur son banc et bougonna.

- Cette soirée est la plus ridicule de ma vie.

Bel s'assied à côté de lui et l'enlaça par la taille. Moqueur :

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu es dans une des plus belles villes du monde, le ciel se teinte de nuances roses, les étoiles commencent à y briller, l'ambiance est romantique à souhait, et tu as près de toi un jeune et beau prince, doublé d'un génie, ushishishi !

Pour répondre à la provocation, l'épéiste lui mit son coude dans le ventre. Le prince se plia en deux et sa couronne glissa de ses cheveux.

- Oh non !, fit le garçon en se penchant vivement pour la rattraper.

Ses doigts l'effleurèrent, mais l'objet tomba dans le canal.

Bel allait se jeter à l'eau - un prince sans couronne, de quoi il aurait l'air ? - quand soudain Superbi plongea rapidement le bras et récupéra le diadème.

- Ma manche est trempée, marmonna-t-il en tendant son bien à Belphégor.

Ce dernier semblait l'observer avec étonnement derrière sa frange.

- Bon, tu la prends, ou je la rebalance à la flotte !, grogna le squale.

L'adolescent s'empressa de remettre la petite couronne sur sa tête blonde. Il regarda alors Squalo qui essorait sa manche comme il pouvait.

- Merci.

L'épéiste se figea. Il tendit l'oreille. Non, il avait dû rêver.

Il se remit à tordre le tissus de sa veste, les joues un peu rougies.

…

Le gondolier les déposa non loin du théâtre. Ils marchèrent, traversèrent la terrasse d'un café où des gens discutaient encore alors que la nuit était tombée.

Cependant, l'air était chaud, et la manche de Squalo était à peine humide quand ils arrivèrent face au theatro La Felice.

C'était un grand bâtiment à la façade d'un blanc crayeux, semblant jaune à la lueur des lampadaires. Des colonnes encadraient l'entrée, supportant un balcon auquel était suspendus trois drapeaux qui flottaient dans l'air nocturne avec un léger « flap flap ».

A l'intérieur, les gens se pressaient vers la salle, le spectacle allait bientôt commencer.

Bel sortit leurs deux places.

- Nous sommes dans une des loges, à la droite de celle où sera Yû Kanda. Il devrait arriver une fois la lumière éteinte, afin de ne pas se mêler à la foule et risquer qu'un tueur ne s'y cache.

Squalo hocha silencieusement la tête. Cette atmosphère feutrée dans le couloir menant aux balcons le mettait mal à l'aise et accentuait son excitation en même temps. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient autour d'une seule idée : combattre Yû Kanda et le tuer.

- Cependant, on ne l'attaquera pas tout de suite, précisa Bel en pénétrant dans la loge.

- Quoi ?!? VOIIIII ! Pourquoi ça ?!, rugit Squalo.

- Ta gueule, rétorqua le blondinet en s'installant dans un des fauteuils. On l'attaquera au moment où ses gardes du corps se seront un peu détendus et que Kanda lui-même sera absorbé par le spectacle, donc moins réactif. C'est-à-dire presque à la fin de l'opéra. Hey, tu m'écoutes !

- Oui, oui, grommela le bretteur. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il faut attendre.

Belphégor soupira.

- Eh bien fait comme si tu avais compris.

Le squale grimaça.

- Arrête de me prendre de haut putain !

Bel regardait le parterre qui se remplissait en dessous d'eux.

- Tu ne fais aucun effort. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu te contentes de tirer la tronche. Ça ne me donne même pas envie de te faire des blagues.

- Tant mieux, tes blagues ne sont pas drôles. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on n'en parle, j'ai détesté ton speech dans la barque…

- La gondole.

- On s'en fiche ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Ta nana ?

- La ferme ça commence, l'interrompit sèchement Belphégor tandis que les lumières baissaient.

- C'est quoi qu'on va voir s'ailleurs, chuchota Squalo à l'oreille du prince.

Celui-ci eut un frisson.

- Götterdämmerung.

Le squale s'écarta.

- Comment tu m'as appelé espèce de petit…

- C'est le titre de l'opéra. Le Crépuscule des dieux. T'as qu'à lire le programme.

- C'est allemand ?

- Oui, c'est de Wagner. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est surtitré, dit le jeune homme en désignant un petit écran.

- Fais chier. J'ai toujours détesté les films en V.O.

Bel lui prit la main et serra, les yeux rivés sur la scène.

- Tais-toi…et regarde.

C'est alors que l'opéra commença. Et Squalo en oublia même d'en coller une à Bel, en oublia Yû Kanda…et oublia de retirer sa main.


	5. Chapter 5

**De l'action, de l'action...KYA ! Attention, c'est assez sanglant. En même temps, c'est une fic avec des tueurs, hein. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, parce que ça bouge beaucoup, il y a peu de temps morts. **

**Je suis navrée pour celle qui connaisse Kanda (et oui, je l'ai piqué à D-Grayman. Disons que j'aime bien glisser des clins d'oeil), celui-ci n'a pas un rôle très important. Il n'est là que pour jouer la cible...de toute façon, je n'aime pas Kanda, haha.**

**Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews. Je m'excuse, j'ai été un peu occupée, et puis il m'arrive d'oublier d'y répondre. Je vous autorise à me traiter de petite tête, je le mérite. Mais sachez que je les lis toutes (pourquoi je m'en priverais ? XD) mais que, ne sachant quoi répondre parfois, je les met de côté pour plus tard, et puis j'oublie...Hem, pardon.**

**Avec ça, si vous n'êtes pas dégoûtée de m'envoyer des reviews, je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire de plus XD XD XD Mais je vous en prie, continuez, ça me fait très plaisir, j'adore en manger au petit déjeuner....**

**(sort)  
**

* * *

Après l'introduction, Squalo se secoua pour essayer de retrouver sa concentration. Certes, l'opéra était plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il ne fallait pas oublier la raison principale de leur venue.

C'est alors qu'il vit un petit groupe passé par une des sorties de secours pour aller s'asseoir au premier rang.

Il y avait 4 personnes, dont l'une d'elles, vêtu d'un costume plus clair que les autres, avait de longs cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval.

Superbi donna une tape sur l'épaule de Bel.

- Regarde. On dirait bien que Yû Kanda a décidé de changer de place. Sûrement pour voir la scène de plus près…ou bien il est au courant qu'on est là et se tient sur ses gardes.

L'adolescent se gratta la tête.

- C'est embêtant. Notre plan tombe à l'eau. D'ici, impossible de l'atteindre, à moins d'avoir un fusil à longue portée, ce que nous n'avons pas. Et d'ailleurs ce ne serait pas très discret.

C'est alors que Squalo eut un sourire machiavélique. Il n'avait peut-être pas le QI d'un génie, mais il était plutôt bon aux échecs.

- J'ai une stratégie. Je te préviens, elle ne va pas te plaire…

Il se pencha…et lui expliqua à l'oreille.

Et effectivement, Bel n'apprécia pas, d'un point de vue technique; il n'apprécia pas du tout. Mais quelque part, l'idée était tout de même foutrement amusante.

- Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Ils attendirent la fin du spectacle.

…

A présent, la pièce arrivait à sa fin. Une procession défilait sur les planches, portant le corps sans vie de Siegfried, le héros, au son de la marche funèbre. Bel contemplait la scène avec fascination. De son avis, la musique reflétait bien la vie de Siegfried. Poussé par sa folie - son amour - il a voulu accomplir des actes à la mesure de ce qu'il pensait être sa valeur. Et en définitive il s'est juste fait avoir; il est mort dans le remord et le péché. Une vie ennuyeuse; mais trépidante. Les deux à la fois. Seul Wagner arrive à concilier deux caractères contradictoires pour en faire une mélodie qui rythme avec le cœur de chacun.

Du moins, c'est l'avis de Bel. La musique parvient à augmenter encore plus son excitation au fur et à mesure qu'elle progresse de plus en plus fort.

A l'annonce du nouveau plan, le jeune prince s'est senti gagné par un nouveau sentiment d'exaltation, amplifié par l'opéra. Toutes ces émotions - joie, empressement, sauvagerie - se mêlent pour former un tourbillon qui n'attend que de se déchaîner pour ouvrir les portes de l'enfer.

- Allez, on y va, déclara Squalo en se levant.

Bel ne répliqua pas. Il sortit de sa poche un rouleau de fil ultra résistant qu'il utilise pour attacher ses couteaux. Il le déroula, et l'épéiste enroula le bout autour d'un pilier, sous le regard ahuri des gens du balcon. Le blondinet, quant à lui, attacha l'autre extrémité à un couteau de belle taille qu'il portait à l'intérieur de sa redingote; puis il posa un genoux contre la rambarde et lança le couteau.

Celui-ci siffla dans l'air, mais le bruit fût couvert par les instruments. L'impact de lame dans un des fauteuils du deuxième rang - entièrement vide, visiblement destiné à la sécurité du seul Yû Kanda - fût étouffé par la mousse.

L'un des garde du corps, le blond, se retourna, mais ne vit pas le fil, ni le couteau. Son attention revînt au spectacle.

- Prêt ?, demanda Squalo en montant sur la balustrade sous l'œil de plus en plus abasourdi des spectateurs de la loge.

Il passa le plat de son épée au dessus du fil, le posa dessus, et mit ses mains à chaque extrémité de l'arme.

- Ton plan est foireux. On va se fracasser sur le parterre, ushishishi, répliqua Belphégor.

Cependant, il grimpa à son tour et vînt s'accrocher à la taille de son compagnon sans se plaindre davantage.

- C'est parti, VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Ils se lancèrent.

…

Le temps semblait suspendu. Comme eux. Eux qui filaient à toute allure vers le premier rang, sous le regard exorbité de Kanda et de ses sbires - et de tout le public, ainsi que des comédiens.

Les deux tueurs atterrirent avec souplesse dans les sièges du second rang.

Les trois garde du corps dégainèrent leurs armes à feu. Mais trop tard. Squalo en avait étalé un en l'assommant tandis que Bel s'était jeté sur le second, qui, pas de chance, fût le réceptacle de sa fureur meurtrière.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le blondinet se redressa, et ouvrit devant son visage un éventail de couteaux couverts de sang.

- C'est la fête, la fêêêêête, chantonna-t-il de sa voix psychotique en s'approchant du garde du corps survivant qui recula d'un pas, effrayé.

Squalo, pour sa part, se lança à la poursuite de Kanda qui s'était enfuit vers les coulisses.

Des hurlements provenaient de la salle. Visiblement les spectateurs appréciaient peu les gerbes de sang et les hurlements hystériques de Belphégor pratiquant une éviscération sur un spécimen vivant.

A cette pensée, Squalo sourit. Sa cible profita de son moment d'inattention pour détacher une corde qui retenait un élément de décor debout. Celui-ci commença à tanguer, puis à balancer dangereusement, près d'aplatir l'épéiste sous sa masse.

Le bisho à cheveux argentés ne dû son salut qu'à sa vivacité. Il s'écarta au dernier moment, sprinta, et se rua sur Yû Kanda.

Celui-ci avait une canne, de laquelle il tira une lame fine mais acérée. Un katana.

Le lieutenant de la Varia lui adressa un sourire ravi de requin.

- Enfin, je vais t'éclater, VOI !

…

Au premier rang, Bel essuya la sueur au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure de sa manche, y laissant une traînée de sang rougeâtre.

- Pas un geste !, ordonna une voix légèrement tremblante.

L'adolescent releva la tête, dévisageant les deux agents de sécurité du théâtre qui brandissaient leurs pétards dans sa direction.

- Oh, vous êtes venus jouer, vous aussi ?

Pendant ce temps, le combat faisait rage dans les coulisses. Le style de Kanda n'était pas totalement étranger à Squalo, mais certaines de ses techniques étaient inédites, et le bretteur ne cessait de le surprendre. Il mêlait plusieurs traditions, remplaçant certains mouvements par d'autres, créant ainsi un assortiment quasi inépuisable de combinaisons d'attaques plus ravageuses les unes que les autres. Décidément, Squalo était conquis.

- Qui t'a appris tout ça ?!, rugit-il en évitant la lame de son adversaire de peu.

Le brun garda le silence et revînt à la charge.

- Voi, tu devrais prendre ton temps, et réfléchir un peu avant de frapper, conseilla le squale en faisant deux pas en arrière, puis en donnant une estocade, forçant Yû à reculer lui-même de trois pas.

Il finirent par débarquer sur scène, les armes à la main, se battant.

- Tiens, il n'y a plus personne, constata Squalo.

En effet, la salle était vide. Enfin vide, pas tout à fait.

Un blondinet irréductible, dont le sourire résistait encore et toujours aux balles que projetaient son ennemi avec son pistolet, était toujours là. Il s'amusait à terroriser un peu sa victime avant de la tuer. Il avait assassiné son collègue sous ses yeux, et à présent il approchait, petite silhouette menaçante armée de couteaux brillants qui déviaient les balles comme des moustiques.

Enfin, il arriva assez près, et l'agent de sécurité n'avait plus rien dans le chargeur.

Il jeta un regard désemparé au Prince the Ripper.

- Pourquoi ?, interrogea-t-il.

- Parce que je suis un prince, répliqua fameusement le blond en lui tranchant net la gorge.

- Tu t'éclates au moins, Bel ? Je sens le sang d'ici. Ça me brûle les narines comme de l'acétone !, s'écria joyeusement le squale en continuant de parer les coups.

- Le prince…ne s'ennuie pas, répondit le garçon en plongeant la main dans un paquet de bonbon qui se trouvait coincé entre deux sièges.

Il en piocha un, qu'il extirpa de son emballage et goba, sans se préoccuper du sang qui souillait ses doigts poisseux.

- Essaie de te dépêcher, avant que la police se pointe, ushishishishi.

- Je fais ce que je peux, VOI !, grogna le squale.

Soudain le garde du corps que Superbi avait assommé au début se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa vivement, l'arme à la main.

Bel sursauta et se leva, prêt à en découdre. Squalo continua de s'escrimer contre Yû Kanda qui n'avait pipé mot.

Le type regarda autour de lui, contemplant le carnage de ses yeux écarquillés. Son visage se décomposa, exprimant la terreur la plus pure.

Le blondinet se précipita sur lui et l'éventra de haut en bas à l'aide d'une de ses lames courbes avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Le bodyguard émit un borborygme et un filet de sang coula sur son menton. Il baissa les yeux et vit son corps fendu en deux.

Il se mit alors à hurler et pointa son flingue sur Belphégor.

Ce dernier, d'un geste fluide du bras, lui trancha les tendons du poignet.

Le pauvre homme tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre, criant et gargouillant…et on se sait comment, il parvint à tirer.

- AH !, laissa échapper Prince the ripper en sentant le souffle de la balle passé au dessus de sa tête.

Il y eut un cri, puis le bruit d'une chute.

Le garde tomba enfin à terre. Bel se retourna. Soudain, l'angoisse que Squalo fût touché l'avait saisi au cœur.

Mais l'épéiste allait bien. Son adversaire par contre…

Était mort. Le projectile l'avait transpercé à la gorge, le tuant quasiment sur le coup.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!, rugit Squalo de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent, le regard brûlant de rage.

- Tu as OSE !

Le blondinet lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse et lui tira la langue.

La colère du lieutenant de la Varia était à son comble. Il avait pensé laissé tomber son idée de vengeance, mais en cet instant, il avait des envies de meurtres et d'humiliation.

Il attrapa le jeune par le col, et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire le moindre acte pour se défendre, il lui roula une pelle.

Là, son cerveau subit un black out. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était attraper le garçon par la tignasse et lui trancher sa foutue frange. Certes, ç'aurait été une vengeance très puérile, mais Squalo n'avait pas trouvé plus humiliant pour Belphégor. Bel qui tenait tant à conserver son âme à l'abris des regards.

Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était en définitive qu'un enfant, et que malgré ses grands airs qu'il se donnait, il gardait cette naïveté, cette candeur qui le rendait si attachant, qui faisait qu'on finissait toujours par lui pardonner ses mauvaises blagues.

C'est pour cela que, malgré tout, la Varia l'avait préservé en son sein. Il était le plus déséquilibré, mais aussi le plus conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient. Prendre des vies humaines.

Il s'efforçait de rejeter sa culpabilité avec cette simple frange. Peut-être, sûrement même, qu'il a peur que quelqu'un voit dessous à quel point il est détraqué. A quel point il aime tuer tout en sachant que c'est une perversion. Que même s'il est atteint de folie, sa raison, son intelligence, sont toujours là et brillent comme une étoile dans le fond ténébreux de ses pupilles. Le paradoxe d'une âme divisée entre instinct et discernement.

Tout ça, Squalo y a déjà réfléchit. Et quand il sentit l'adolescent s'accrocher à lui et entrouvrir timidement les lèvres, s'offrant, il saisit sa chance et tira violemment la frange en arrière. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri de surprise et ouvrit les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici la fin de cette fic. Je crois que c'est même le chapitre le plus long. J'espère que le grand mystère des yeux de Bel ne vous décevra pas.**

**Je rappelle aussi à titre indicatif que cette fanfic ne comporte aucun lemon. Il me semble l'avoir déjà précisé dans le premier chapitre à propos du rating. (s'il y avait un lemon, la fic serait classée M, non T)**

**J'espère que le graaaaand mystère de Xanxus au Tibet vous surprendra un peu aussi, j'avoue XD**

**J'ai un peu l'impression que Bel n'est pas suffisamment taré, trop sentimental, dans ce chapitre en particulier...**

**Bref. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je raccroche cette histoire, la première que je réussie à mener sur plusieurs chap et à terminer.**

**A très bientôt.**

**PS : n'oubliez pas une ptite review au passage xD**

**signé : l'auteure harceleuse XD  
**

* * *

Superbi hoqueta d'étonnement.  
Les iris de Belphégor étaient d'un rouge rubis à couper le souffle. Totalement anormal.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!  
Le garçon le repoussa de toutes ses forces, la bouche grande ouverte, encore enflammée de son baiser, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, ses yeux d'un écarlate brûlant écarquillés à l'extrême.  
C'était la pire des trahisons. Squalo avait vu ses yeux ! Il avait vu son âme. Il avait vu son cœur !  
Il avait vu qu'il l'aimait. A n'en pas douter.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!, continua-t-il de hurler en tombant à quatre pattes sur le sol suintant, s'efforçant se tout rejeter en bloc, ce mælström d'émotions infernales qui venait emporter tout ce qu'il avait tenté de construire pour se cacher.  
Il ne pouvait plus nier. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Ils ne pourraient plus être comme avant. Plus jamais.  
- Arrête ! Arrête putain !  
L'épéiste se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant déjà le remord poindre, et s'agenouilla.  
- Arrête, VOI !, fit-il en tendant lentement la main vers l'épaule de l'adolescent.  
Celui-ci ne le laissa pas le toucher. Il le griffa d'un de ses couteaux, le visage déformé par un mélange de désespoir et de fureur, prêt à mordre.  
Squalo retira vivement sa main. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol. Il soupira.  
- J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à faire ça.  
Il frappa Bel violemment sur le crâne, du plat de son épée, et le gamin s'effondra immédiatement, évanoui.  
- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, marmonna le squale.  
N'empêche qu'il n'était pas très fier. La vengeance avait finalement un goût très amer.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Bel était dans le lit à l'hôtel.  
Il se tâta la tête. Il avait une énorme bosse.  
Il toucha ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'il dissimulait bien son regard. Puis il chercha sa couronne; elle était posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.  
Il remarqua que ses doigts étaient propres; plus aucune trace de sang.  
Il regarda son corps sous le drap. Il était en sous-vêtement.  
Ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate. Squalo l'avait déshabillé et nettoyé dans son sommeil.  
Il l'avait assommé aussi. Et il avait vu ses yeux.  
A cette pensée, le garçon se recroquevilla. Pour lui, ça avait une signification très forte. C'était comme d'offrir sa virginité pour une fille. C'était quelque chose d'intime. Et Squalo le lui avait pris par la force.  
Il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être faible.  
Il réussit néanmoins à se calmer assez rapidement et saisit son diadème, pensif, le fit tourner entre ses mains.  
L'épéiste l'avait embrassé pour détourner son attention et avoir le champs libre. Pour se venger.  
C'était douloureux.  
Et Belphégor n'était pas habitué à la douleur sentimentale. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi de l'eau se mit à couler sur ses joues.

Le bisho aux cheveux argentés étaient dans une cabine téléphonique.  
- Ouais, la mission est terminée. Ça a été un succès, dit-il au combiné, sans entrain.  
- Merveilleux, fit la petite voix de Mammon. Avec le contrat que vient de remplir Xanxus, on va être riche !  
- Ouais ouais, super, grommela le squale.  
- Tu sais qu'en fait, si le boss était au Tibet, c'était pour une mission top secrète ?, ajouta l'arcobaleno, l'air visiblement satisfait. Tu sais qui il a abattu ?  
- Le Dalaï Lama ?, grogna ironiquement le lieutenant de la Varia.  
- EXACTEMENT !, s'exclama le bébé. Tu le crois ça ?! On va être riche ! RICHE ! La Chine va nous envoyer des millions en récompense !  
- Tu m'en vois ravi, bougonna le bretteur. Bon, j'te laisse. On doit faire nos valises pour rentrer au QG.  
- Tu t'es disputé avec Bel ?, interrogea l'illusionniste.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, marmotta le bisho, un peu gêné d'être si lisible, même au téléphone.  
- Ça s'entend dans ta voix.  
Mammon soupira.  
- Ecoute. Vu que tu es borné et pas très malin, je vais te mettre les points sur les i…  
- VOIIII, qui tu traites d'abru…  
- Bel t'aime beaucoup, le coupa le gardien de la brume. Et si tu te conduis méchamment avec lui, il sera blessé.  
- Hein ?, hallucina Squalo. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On est dans une cours de récré ou quoi ? C'est un dur à cuire, il s'en remettra !  
- T'as fait quoi ?, demanda le bébé, curieux.  
- Je…j'ai…j'ai regardé ses yeux. C'est rien du tout !, se justifia Superbi.  
- Pour Bel, ce n'est pas rien. Tu devrais le savoir, tu nous as entendu l'autre jour…  
Squalo rougit.  
- Oui, bon, je savais que ça lui plairait pas. Mais je pensais pas que ce serait à ce point-là. On aurait dit un gosse de trois ans qui pique une crise.  
- C'est de Bel qu'il s'agit. Évidemment qu'il a piqué une crise. C'est un enfant capricieux et cruel. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
L'arcobaleno renifla.  
- C'est ça qui te plaît chez lui. Tu adores son côté déjanté, un peu prétentieux, mais surtout très enfantin. Tu trouves ça indéfectiblement mignon.  
- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, gueula le bisho, cramoisi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois que tu lis dans les pensées ? Tu veux mourir ?!  
Mammon eut un petit rire.  
- Je vous ais beaucoup observé, toi et Bel. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous tourner autour en vous lançant des vacheries, incapables de vous entendre cinq minutes. Du moins, en apparence. C'est devenu un jeu tellement habituel que vous n'avez pas cherché à en trouver le sens ni à le faire évoluer. Mais récemment Bel - qui, excuse-moi, est le plus intelligent de vous deux - s'est rendu compte qu'il avait grandi, et qu'il devait changer; qu'il y était forcé. Que votre relation allait forcément changer. Parce que toutes ces petites plaisanteries, ces cris, ces querelles amicales, ça a créé des liens étroits entre vous, des liens que vous n'avez pas avec les autres membres de la Varia. C'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé rien que tous les deux. Pour que vous mettiez les choses à plat, sans vous dissimuler derrière des masques.  
- QUOI ? Alors c'est pour ÇA qu'on était là juste tous les deux, VOI !, gronda l'épéiste, furieux de s'être fait rouler.  
- Mais toi, tu as tout gâché avec ta pathétique petite vengeance, conclut Mammon. Passe le bonjour à Bel de ma part. A plus tard.  
- Voiiiii, attend !  
Mais il avait déjà raccroché.  
Squalo raccrocha violemment à son tour et s'en fût.

Bel venait de finir de ranger sa valise - il s'était aussi habillé entre temps -, lorsque Superbi fit son apparition.  
- Ah…tu es réveillé !  
L'adolescent hocha la tête sans rien dire.  
Il savait qu'il devait faire un effort. Peut-être que leur relation n'était pas complètement cassée. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de rien, son collègue ferait de même.  
Non. Ce n'était pas le genre de Squalo. Il était le genre à dire les choses franchement, à ne pas laisser d'ambiguïté.  
- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara le bishonen à longue chevelure  
- Je n'ai rien à dire, chuchota Belphégor.  
- Eh bien moi si !, s'exclama l'épéiste.  
Le garçon redressa la tête, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le squale s'énervait. C'était plutôt à lui d'avoir honte et d'être en colère.  
Le bretteur s'assied sur le lit à côté de lui.  
- J'ai parlé à Mammon. Il m'a expliqué…que pour toi, montrer tes yeux, c'était…quelque chose de…enfin…je suis désolé quoi.  
Gêné, le gardien de la pluie se gratta l'oreille.  
- Il m'a dit aussi…que…ben…que tu m'aimais bien alors…  
Ce fût au tour du blondinet de rougir.  
- Je…  
- Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit Squalo. Et moi, je…hem…  
Il soupira.  
- En fait, je t'aime bien aussi. Quand tu ne m'insultes pas en m'appelant Princesse. Ça, je déteste.  
Bel baissa la tête, piteux.  
- Je…je…  
Il souffla, pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute :  
- Je suis désolé.  
Superbi posa la main sur sa cuisse.  
- Bon, on oublie et…  
Il ne put continuer, car Belphégor s'était jeté avidement sur ses lèvres.  
Trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit, le squale se laissa faire.  
Le garçon se renversa sur le dos, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Ses mains glacées vinrent entremêlées leurs doigts dans les longs cheveux argent.  
C'était agréable. Pourtant le plus âgé se dégagea.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Tu le sais bien, dit le jeune homme d'un air grave.  
- NON, je ne sais pas VOI !  
Bel se redressa sur les coudes, l'air moqueur.  
- Je suis amoureux de toi, lança-t-il.  
Et il lui décocha son sourire le plus narquois.  
- Pff, tu fais chier !, grogna Squalo en se détournant.  
Aussitôt, Bel le saisit par le col et l'embrassa derechef.  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi putain !, s'écria l'épéiste en le repoussant.  
- Je t'aime ! Je T'AIME !, fit Belphégor sur le même ton. Tu l'as bien vu dans mes yeux, alors ARRÊTE de faire comme si tu l'ignorais ! Et je veux que tu m'aimes aussi.  
Squalo en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Cependant, ce fût de courte durée. Ses soupçons le reprirent.  
- Tu ne racontes pas ça pour te venger ?  
- Non. NON ! Bordel !, s'agaça Bel.  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion.  
Cette fois, Superbi ne resta pas de marbre - à son propre étonnement.  
Bel était un gamin. Ils avaient six ans d'écart. Autant dire qu'ils étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autres en terme de pensée.  
Mais ça n'empêchait pas à Bel d'être mignon - comme l'avait dit Mammon. Et effrayant.  
Ce que Squalo admirait secrètement en lui. Bel était comme un mystère à élucider; une énigme fascinante à multiples facettes, à la fois complémentaires, comme des clefs, et contradictoires.  
L'intérêt que lui portait le jeune homme, plus qu'aux autres, l'avait toujours flatté sans qu'il veuille le reconnaître. Il aimait avoir son attention, parce que quelque part c'était un signe d'affection, chose qui lui manquait dans son travail et sa vie de tous les jours. Il avait toujours aimé que l'enfant le regarde.  
Bel était sa petite touche de détente. S'il n'était pas là, il s'ennuierait à mourir. Bien sûr, ses blagues étaient souvent casse-pieds, mais jamais blessantes, et au fond il savait que c'était juste pour s'amuser qu'il faisait ça.  
Bref. En un mot plutôt qu'en mille : il aimait beaucoup Belphégor. Plus que tout autre personne de son entourage. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine. Enfin pas vraiment.  
C'était juste un jeu. Disons que ça reste un jeu.  
- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.  
- La ferme, ordonna le prince en lui mordant la lèvre.  
Squalo eut un sourire de requin. S'il voulait jouer à ça, ils allaient être deux.

A leur retour, Lussuria essaya de se jeter dans les bras de Squalo pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mais se prit une baffe dans la tronche. Il tenta sa chance avec Belphégor, mais bizarrement, celui-ci ne réagit pas et se laissa enlacer.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es malade ?, demanda le punk, inquiet malgré tout.  
Le garçon grimaça.  
- J'ai un peu mal au bas du dos. J'aurais eu quelques difficulté à t'asséner le coup de pied retourné que je te destinais. Par contre…  
Il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du binoclard qui se plia en deux de douleur. Le jeune homme l'acheva d'un coup sur la nuque.  
Lussuria s'effondra, inconscient.  
-…je peux toujours faire ça, ushishishi.  
Squalo leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait une petite plaie sur le menton et un bandage au poignet.  
- Aller, amène-toi, Petit Prince. Ça va être l'heure de bouffer, j'ai la dalle.  
L'adolescent sourit, grattant un pansement dans son cou.  
- Ouais, moi aussi, Princesse  
A la fenêtre du manoir, Mammon et Levi mataient la scène.  
- Mission accomplie, déclara l'illusionniste avec un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
